


Game Night

by ladyLiliah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, Barebacking, Board Games, M/M, NC17, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sebaek - Freeform, Smut, didnt know backgammon could be a dirty game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: 'What does the winner get?''Whatever they want.'A night of games leads to a very happy victor





	Game Night

“Don’t make a rash decision, this could make or break you,” Baekhyun said, looking up at Sehun with a slight smile on his lips.

“All my decisions are well thought out, Baekhyun. Don’t worry about me.” He ran a finger over his lip. “Do me a favor and fill my glass, would you?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, leaning over for the bottle of wine that sat on the side table, tipping the contents into the glass Sehun held out to him. “You’re stalling, Maknae.”

Sehun laughed, taking a sip of the red wine. “Or am I getting you to do whatever I want?”

“Shut up and make your move,” Baekhyun said, rolling his eyes as he tipped the rest of the wine into his own glass.

Sehun leaned over on his elbows, lips close to Baekhyun’s, voice low. “Do you have any fives?”

Baekhyun pulled his cards to his chest, giving Sehun a quick peck. “Go fish, baby.”

Sehun rolled back to his stomach with a sigh, one hand reaching over to the card pile to retrieve another card for his hand. “This means nothing.”

“Says the man that has only four pairs to my seven.” Baekhyun gave him a wink. “Do you have any kings?”

Sehun passed over a card.

*

“Last game, winner takes all,” Sehun said as he set up the backgammon board.

Baekhyun sat across from him, legs crossed just like Sehun, head resting on his palm as he watched him set up the board. “How is that fair? We’ve played three different games tonight, two of which I have dominated.”

“Because this game is complicated enough to count as two, so the winner of this will be the clear victor.” He started placing the black round discs down on the velvet-laced board. 

“What does the winner get?”

Sehun sat up after placing the last piece on the board. “Whatever they want.”

Baekhyun rolled the dice after Sehun rolled an eight, and lost with a three, so Sehun made the first move. They went on for a few moves, just enough to get the pieces to start progressing across the board. Baekhyun looked at his moves available. He didn’t have to take Sehun’s single checker, but then again it was his fault for leaving one open like that. He watched Sehun’s face as he took the piece from the board and placed it in the middle. 

“You just had to take it, didn’t you?” Sehun said, shaking his head. 

Baekhyun reached over, fingers running up and down Sehun’s chest. “You made a silly mistake, leaving yourself open like that.” Sehun looked down at Baekhyun’s hands, pulling the buttons from their holes. Baekhyun bit his lip. “I think this needs to come off for such a mistake.”

Sehun laughed, starting on the buttons at the bottom of his shirt and working his way up to meet Baekhyun half way. Once all were open, Baekhyun slid his hands up his chest, slipping the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. Sehun shook the shirt loose from his hands, watching as Baekhyun smiled at his exposed chest. 

“What are you staring at, Baek?”

Baekhyun licked his lips, eyes slowly making their way up Sehun’s stomach, chest, and finally resting on his lips. “Places I want to taste.”

“You’ll have to win the game to do what you want.” Sehun smiled as he rolled a number he needed to get back on the board. 

Baekhyun sat back up, picking up the dice. “If you make any more open moves, I will be winning this game.”

A few more moves, and Baekhyun now had his shirt off as well, cursing because it was the only move he had to use. Sehun placed his first checker in his home base, letting out a long sigh before looking up at Baekhyun. 

“First to touch home, what does that get me?” Sehun asked, leaning back a little on his hands. 

Baekhyun moved forward, one hand reaching out to take hold of Sehun’s neck and pull him to meet him over the middle of the board. He brought his lips to Sehun’s, tongue lapping out to run across his lips. Sehun let out a little laugh as he opened his mouth to Baekhyun, his tongue working softly against his. As quick as it started it ended, Baekhyun back in his position, leaving Sehun slightly breathless and hanging over the board. 

Baekhyun rolled the dice, moving his checkers on the board, placing one in his home. “Let’s see who will win this, shall we?”

“You see, I wanted this game to be our last of the night.” Sehun ran his finger over one of the last two checkers on his home board. “I knew if I let you have a few wins, that this is where I would make my move. And here we are, my pieces a moment away from making me the winner.” He looked up at Baekhyun, who still had a pout on his lips, eyes squinted. “Winner gets whatever they want.” He placed his checkers in their home base, winning the game. He heard a low growl before Baekhyun crawled over the board and on to Sehun’s lap. 

“You were playing with me the whole night?” Baekhyun asked as he moved his lips over Sehun’s shoulders. 

Sehun let out a breathy laugh, head rolling back. “Yes.”

Baekhyun ground his hips down, earning a low moan from Sehun. He could feel he was already getting hard. “What does the winner want?”

Sehun cupped Baekhyun’s jaw with one hand. “I want that pretty mouth on my cock. Then I want to fuck you.” 

Baekhyun nipped at Sehun’s neck before moving his lips down his chest, tongue flicking at each nipple in turn. Sehun’s breathing grew faster, each of Baekhyun’s touches shooting shivers over his body. He had already started to undo his pants before Baekhyun made it to his waist. Baekhyun took over and Sehun lifted himself up, letting Baekhyun pull his pants from his body. He barely had a moment of the room’s air on him before Baekhyun pulled him into his mouth. Sehun fell back on his elbows, a hand moving to Baekhyun’s head, fingers threading through his hair before taking a tight hold. Baekhyun hollowed his cheeks, tongue twirling around Sehun’s tip before gulping it down to the back of his throat. Sehun’s hold on Baekhyun’s hair tightened, pushing his head down further onto his cock, making Baekhyun gag. He let go quickly, letting Baekhyun pop off of him and take a few deep breaths before pulling him back into his mouth. . Baekhyun brought a hand up, stroking the bottom half that he couldn’t fit into his mouth, tongue flattening on the vein that sat on the underside of his dick. He brought him deep into his mouth again, swallowing slightly against the tip at the back of his throat. A shiver ran down his spine as he heard Sehun gasp out a curse at the sensation. 

Baekhyun sat up, lips swollen, hands going to his pants to take them off. He kept his eyes on Sehun, whose own eyes were almost a solid black now, cheeks pink, lip still between his teeth. Kicking his pants aside, scattering the game board in the process, Baekhyun moved back into position. He watched as Sehun twitched as Baekhyun’s breath ghosted over him. With a smile he looked up at Sehun and placed two fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them. Sehun let out a soft curse as he watched Baekhyun move his fingers from his mouth and place them at his center. Baekhyun took Sehun back into his mouth just as he pushed his fingers in, moaning around the girth.. Baekhyun moaned again as he began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching himself open, knowing that no amount of preparation would be enough for what Sehun would do to him. 

“Enough, Baekhyun, I need you,” Sehun said, head back, trying to calm the knot that was growing in his stomach. 

Baekhyun pulled him deep into his mouth again, moaning as it hit the back of his throat, relaxing into it so not to gag. He could tell it would only take a few more deep pulls like this and he would have Sehun coming down his throat. But even as good as it sounded, getting fucked by him sounded better. He pulled his fingers out, already missing the way it felt to be filled, even if it was just by his slim fingers, and sat up, Sehun dropping heavily from his lips. 

“Lean back, baby,” Baekhyun said, moving up on his knees to straddle Sehun’s hips. He watched as Sehun fell down onto his back, hands reaching up to hold Baekhyun’s hips. “I am not running upstairs for lube, so don’t do what you normally do and buck into me right away.” He waited for Sehun to nod before wrapping his hand around his cock, bringing some of his pre-cum down to coat it. A few more tugs and he lined him up, bringing the tip in slowly before bringing himself down to the hilt. He waited a few moments, letting his body get used to Sehun’s size, focusing on the small circles Sehun made with his thumbs. He gave a nod, letting Sehun know he was ready. He lifted up on his knees just as Sehun moved his hips up, half of him pushing back up into Baekhyun. 

“Fuck,” Sehun said before his grip grew tighter and his hips moved up again, pushing himself deeper into Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun brought his hips down, his ass hitting Sehun’s thighs with a loud smack, taking all of Sehun inside of him in the same motion. He grit his teeth. Sehun was large, and it was always uncomfortable at the start. But he knew soon enough he wouldn’t be able to get enough of him inside. He brought his hands down to Sehun’s chest, holding himself as he brought himself back down. Sehun’s grip was like a vice, bruising Baekhyun’s pale skin as he drove himself up and brought Baekhyun’s hips down hard onto him, his cock fully sheathed with each thrust. He could feel Baekhyun’s thighs start to shake from the position, and as much as he loved watching Baekhyun ride on top of him, he didn’t want him to hurt. He wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, turning his body so that he lay underneath him, feeling himself slip out in the process. One hand moved up Baekhyun’s thigh, coming to rest high up on his chest as his other hand repositioned himself, thrusting in hard. 

“Yes, Sehun.” Baekhyun took hold of Sehun’s neck, bringing him down to his lips. “Harder Sehun, I know you can go harder.” He felt Sehun nod before he started to kiss him, tongue twirling around Sehun’s before he bit down on his lip. 

Sehun grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, pulling it up above his head, the other holding his hip in place as he began to drill into him. Each pump up was met with a thrust of Baekhyun’s hips, pushing down hard onto him. It was intoxicating. The knot was building in his stomach, each thrust sending a shock over his body. 

“More Sehun, please I need more.” Baekhyun wrapped his free leg around Sehun’s waist, trying to bring him deeper inside of himself. He leaned up and licked a rolling bead of sweat from Sehun’s neck before biting down on the skin, making Sehun moan out his name. He bent his hip just as Sehun drove himself deeper inside, the movement making him hit his prostate. “Again, harder!” He watched as Sehun nodded before thrusting down into him, moving his hips up this time, the sound of skin smacking filling his ears. 

“Baekhyun!” Sehun drove deeper, knowing Baekhyun would have rug burns on his back from the friction.. From the look on Baekhyun’s face, he didn’t think he cared. He moved his hand from Baekhyun’s hip and took hold of his cock. “Are you close?” he asked as his hand started to pump along with each thrust. 

“Make me come, please,” Baekhyun moaned, taking his hand from Sehun’s hold and placing both hands on his shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin as Sehun began to truly pump hard into him. Each thrust moved him over the carpet, all he could do was to hold on.

Sehun quickened his thrusts, hand gripping and pulling just as quick, “I’m going to-” He couldn’t finish the words as he felt his climax wash over him. White light flashed behind his eyes as he spent himself deep into Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun continued to push up on each of Sehun’s thrusts, feeling warmth shoot through him, and in moments he found his own release, painting it over their stomachs and Sehun’s hand. They continued to thrust as they rode out their orgasms, moaning each other’s names. With a heavy sigh, Sehun pulled out, landing on his back beside Baekhyun.

“That was amazing,” Sehun whispered once his breathing started to even out.

Baekhyun rolled onto his side, kissing Sehun’s neck. “You should know something.” He watched as Sehun opened his eyes and looked down at him. He kissed the side of his mouth, trailing his lips to his ear. “I let you win.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was made for the very fun Margie, I love her dirty ways.  
> Hope you all enjoyed it
> 
> thank you my darling Katie for doing another dirty edit for me!!!
> 
>  
> 
> comments are always welcome  
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
